Colour my Soul
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: At one of their gatherings, Quatre gives Duo a red teeshirt who apparently hesitates at accepting the gift. And Heero is determined to know why.


Title: Colour my soul

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: 1+2, implied 3+4

Warnings: Slight angst, POV, OOC Heero, immense sap at the end ^^;;

Disclaimer: If I had owned GW, Relena wouldn't have existed half as long as she did, the anime would be slapped with at least a NC-17 by the censor board and audiences would see at least one kiss scene between two G-boys in every episode. In addition, I do not own any of the brand names I used in the following fic. Why sue me when I'm making free advertisements for you? ^^;; 

"Duo! We're running late!" I holler from the door, keys already in hand. If we are late again, Wufei will spend the better half of our gathering ranting at the injustice of having to wait. Actually, that's not quite true. Wufei does not rant; he merely comments on our lateness, and Duo will twist that into some kind of sexual innuendo and tease him mercilessly. *That* is when Wufei will start to rant, and sometimes, use up a box of tissue for his bleeding nose. Of course, that just sparks the creativity bug for Duo and he will come up with even more sexual jokes. The last time that happened, our gathering ended in a food fight. Sure, we had fun, but I actually want to eat today. 

"Hurry up, Duo!" 

"Coming! Jeez! We still have a full half an hour to get there!" He yells back irately, and like he always does, start muttering vulgarities that, I think, includes something like 'stupid perfect soldier'. 

Duo's not very creative when it comes to calling me names. Then again, I've kept the nickname I bestowed upon him during the war too. Namely, baka. But I think he has taken it to be some kind of endearment. 

He rushes over to me while hopping on one foot, since he's busily pulling up a black sock over his other foot. Once he finishes that, he quickly takes the black elastic band that he held with his mouth earlier to tie his braid. Reaching the door, he stops, only to curse his lack of memory and rushes back into his room to fetch his bag. 

I look on, and sigh softly. Even though the war ended two years ago, Duo has not changed a bit. He is still that absent-minded boy who seems to have a close affinity with last minute work. He always claims that he likes the adrenaline rush. I don't believe it one bit. 

Neither do the teachers in our college buy his story. But they can care less. As long as Duo does well in school, it doesn't matter if he hands in his work on the very last minute. Of course, it could very well have been because of the fact that both of us are in college on the Winner scholarship that makes the difference. 

I nearly grin when I remember the faces of our teachers when they found out about that. After all, it is a well-known fact that the Winner enterprise doesn't give scholarships to just anyone. Surely, those who received it had to be extremely intelligent. However eccentric they might be, they just *had* to be really clever. Which is exactly why Duo and I are seldom questioned on our habits, and I am secretly grateful for that. 

Thankfully, with more than a little help from Lady Une, the identities of the gundam pilots were never revealed, and we can all live our own lives with the privacy we deserve. 

Except for Quatre, but that's to be expected. After all, he is now heading the biggest enterprise on all the colonies and supposedly one of the richest men in the universe as well. His photos turn up on nearly every newspaper and magazine in circulation, and sometimes, he's seen on television as well. Once, I remember, Quatre was even voted 'Most eligible bachelor of the year'. He is the idol of every working man, and the prince charming of every woman. I suppose getting a share of that immense wealth constitutes part of their Christmas wish list every year. 

Unfortunately, for them that is, Quatre lost his rights to the award the very next year. And it is said that many women, and some men as well, broke into tears when news of his engagement was announced. For his friends however, the news of his engagement to one Trowa Barton came as no surprise. 

For being Quatre's fiancé and right-hand man in the company, Trowa is amazingly seldom covered in news. Probably because the reporters mistake him for a statue, and run right pass him. Trowa has, as Duo said, made silence into an art. He may have become more talkative since the end of the war, but he is still a man of few words. 

Probably a better reason will be Trowa's connection with the Preventers, which had on one occasion, threatened the paparazzi not so subtly. News have traveled fast since then, and Trowa finally got rid of that annoying batch of people always clamoring for his news. The officer who had delivered that threat was, of course, Wufei. Post war years obviously did not soften the man, and the Preventers have provided him with an outlet to hone his skills to an even greater level. 

But the most unexpected thing to happen is definitely my decision to move in with Duo. And to pursue an education and degree on a Winner scholarship no less! The latter is obviously Quatre's doings, in turn for our intelligence later on. From what I last heard, I had apparently been snapped up by the company's security and no one questioned that. The public relations department was eyeing Duo's amiable nature, while the computer department was eyeing Duo's computer skills. Quatre had to step in to mediate the two managers to give Duo the right to choose for himself. 

I am snapped out of my thoughts when Duo finally deems himself presentable with his bag, and comes strutting up to me. Resisting the urge to shake my head, I lock the door of our shared apartment. 

***** 

"Gimme the car keys, Heero. I wanna drive." Unlike some girl who shall remain nameless but whose name starts with a 'R' anyway, Duo blinks like a butterfly fluttering its wing. However attractive that may be… 

"I want to get there in one piece. *I'm* driving." I slide into the driver's seat and start the ignition, ignoring the pout on Duo's face. 

Giving a dramatic sigh that would have put some actors to shame, Duo takes the seat next to mine. "What's so bad about me driving? I'd get us there under half an hour!" 

"To the hospital, you mean." I have not quite forgotten the last time I let Duo take the wheel, and I think I never will. 

"Hey, we didn't land up there!" 

"But the police officer did." I didn't forget the poor guy who spent the better part of his day chasing us down the highway either. 

Duo retorts indignantly, and by the time we reach the restaurant, he has managed to make the whole incident sound like a joke. But we are already there, and the bantering comes to a sudden stop. I am quite certain it will start again on the way home, so I'm taking this short interval to rest; there is only so much silent laughter I can take. 

We step out of the car and quickly enter the restaurant. The place has dim lights and a quiet atmosphere, and I take to it almost immediately, although I know the peace won't last long. A certain braided boy will make sure of that. A waiter soon comes to lead us to a special room where we find our friends, including the frantically waving Quatre. 

"Duo! Heero!" 

"Yo Kat!" Duo smirks, pulling him onto his arms with a warm embrace. "Nice to see you again! I almost thought you wouldn't be able to make it! Trowa had warned me that I might have to go all the way to L4 to dig you out of all those documents on your desk!" 

Quatre makes a face. It's quite amusing actually, to see the head of the Winner Enterprise stick out his tongue like that. I may strike it rich if I just take a photo of that and send it to the newspapers. Or so Duo has told me. But I think I want to keep my scholarship. 

"I'm giving myself a break today. After all, there's no way I'll miss our gathering!" Quatre laughs. 

"The fire department will be issuing you a warning soon if that mountain of yours continues to grow, Winner." Wufei says, with a small smile tugging at his lips. "You'd better do something about it." 

"Wufei, if Quatre's a winner, does that make you a loser? Honestly, will you stop calling us by our last names?" Duo laughs, and ducks the napkin thrown at him. 

I look on in amusement. Fighters we may be, we are still childish sometimes. 

Trowa looks especially amused to see his lover finally relaxing. I guess it has been another stressful month for the Winner director, with many deals to clinch (not that the companies didn't come to Quatre themselves), many documents to sign, and many projects to oversee. I know that it sometimes bothered him that he wasn't working in the cooperation full-time; instead, he juggled his time between the cooperation and at the circus. Catherine was there, after all. 

"Glad to see you, Heero." 

I grab the offered hand, and shake it. "You too, Trowa." I mean it. 

That signals the start of a wonderful meal cum gathering. When we finish the food, we stay on to reminisce and renew our friendship. After all, it has been almost a year since we last met. We talk about nearly everything, ranging from the current soccer results to the latest speech Relena made not too long ago. When we, we meaning mostly Duo actually, start to tease Wufei about his fashion sense that seems to have stagnated since the war, Quatre suddenly jumps with a start. 

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" He exclaims, and takes a plain brown paper bag from a corner of the room. "Here, it's for you, Duo. See if you like it." 

Duo blinks. "What's this for?" 

"I saw it the other day when I was shopping with Trowa, and I thought of you immediately. So I bought it. Come on, open it!" He replies with a sunshine grin, and gestures for Duo to open it. 

Duo looks at Quatre suspiciously, but obliges. There is just something about Quatre that makes everyone do what he wants. It's no wonder he succeeds in the corporate world. 

Anyway, Duo reaches into the bag, and fishes out a red t-shirt with a print on the chest area. In my opinion, it is rather colourful yet not gaudy and basically, screams of vibrancy. Simply put, it suits Duo to boot. 

"Well, it does look like something Duo would like." Wufei comments, looking at the gift critically. I can only nod my consensus. 

Duo, however, does not seem to share our sentiments. In an instant, his eyes clouds over. His mouth opens like he has something to say, but can't find the correct words. His entire exterior spells of shock, surprise, and most of all, wistfulness. But he composes himself soon enough, and his reactions seems like a flash of lightning. Too fast. Even I almost miss it. 

But all of us can feel the chillier air. The tension too. 

Quatre blinks owlishly. He looks disturbed, and I think we all are. "Do you not like it, Duo? I'm sorry to presume anything, but I…" 

"No, I like it." Duo quickly interrupts, holding up a hand. "It's just that… this shirt looks awfully like the one I've wanted for so long." He laughs, and the tension seep away. "Thanks, Kat! I know I love ya!" 

Somehow, after that, Duo manages to change the subject to a completely different one. The change goes so utterly smooth, no one really remembered what they had said earlier about the shirt, and the conversation is kept alive by anecdotes, jokes, and some more 'make fun of Wufei' sessions. 

We agree on another gathering when the clock strikes ten, a little too late for all of us who have jobs and school to go back to. Wufei looks only too happy to leave, anything to stop being the butt of Duo's not so decent jokes, and generally avoid him until the next gathering. Quatre and Trowa politely say their goodbyes, and are chauffeured off to their hotel in a luxurious car that makes nearly everyone green. I had to drag Duo to our car, and casually remind him to wipe off his drool. 

Not a bit to my surprise, once in the car, Duo starts to talk on a new topic. I just turn off the radio that automatically turns on upon ignition and smile. I have always liked his voice. 

***** 

"Try the shirt, Duo. See if it fits." 

"Huh?" 

"Put it on. I want to see if it fits." If there is one thing about me that has never changed, it is my fastidious nature that has nearly driven Duo nuts on several occasions. This situation seems to have potential. But honestly, I want to gauge Duo's reaction. Something is wrong with the shirt, but I can't tell. 

"I'll do it tomorrow. I'm dead beat!" 

I stare. And stare more. And stare even more. My eyes are nearly in dire needs of some eye drops when Duo finally concedes to my request. 

If there is one thing about Duo that has never changed, it is the inability to deny me nearly anything. I've known that for a very long time now, and while I don't abuse it, I like to use it to my advantage. And one day, I hope to use it to both of our advantages. But now… 

Sighing, Duo slips into his room to change. 

That left me alone in the living room, waiting. Well, I can see Duo's hesitation, but my curiosity is greater. Duo's reluctance and seemingly… discomfort when he saw the shirt fueled that. Curiosity kills the weaponless cat, not the armed soldier with the gun in his jeans and a couple more in his room, (And I stress: I keep those for self-defense in case a certain Royal Pinkness decides to break in.), I hope. Of course, I can't refute my inner self that is surreptitiously waving a crazy banner that reads 'Duo will look good in that!' Yeah, I think Duo in that shirt can fuel my fantasies for a few nights. 

I am a complete sap when it comes to Duo, and while my soldier persona still can't accept it occasionally, I always try my best to please him. Of course, I am much more subtle than those girls who leave chocolates and letters in his locker. After all, I'm living with him. Taking care of him is a way to show him that I care, and the smiles Duo give me in return of a home cooked meal is an added bonus. Just one of those mega-watt smiles directed at me can make me melt. Over time, my soldier persona is the only thing that keeps me on my feet when my legs turn to jelly, although even he has come under the spell called Duo Maxwell. I don't see him grumble about it too much though. 

Duo doesn't know yet. I hope. I'm still looking for the best way to tell him that won't seem like I'm desperate for him, which I actually am. 

I know for a fact that Duo has a soft spot for me, and hence I actually suspect that he has romantic feelings for me. But I have absolutely no idea how to coax an answer out of him. Which is exactly why I have not taken much initiatives to clue him in of my feelings. 

I can continue with my musings, but the opening of Duo's door snaps me back to reality, and I notice him slip out. I have to bite back the sigh of amazement, but I secretly make a mental note to thank Quatre. Duo looks wonderful in that shirt. 'Positively delectable…' Something inside my chimes, and I quickly crush it. 

"You look… great." I say, forcing it out of my mouth. Even after two years, I still find it hard to praise anyone. Blame it on J's anal retentiveness on how the paragon of soldiers should be. Still, the fact that I can even say it out loud is an improvement. 

Duo's face perks up somewhat at my comment, but much of it looks forced. "Thanks Heero. I should go to bed now. Good night." And he slithers back to his room. 

I am left standing in the hallway, gaping like a fish. Perhaps not exactly a fish, but very much close to that. What does Duo not like about that shirt? 

***** 

For someone who treasures his friends as much as a starved man treasures his food, I would have thought that Duo would be wearing that red t-shirt everywhere until he finally relents to the washing machine's beckoning. But no, it's been over a week, and I still have not seen a single trace of that t-shirt. It's like the gift never existed. 

Or maybe Duo just forgot all about it and it has become some kind of floor mat in his room. I don't know. The last time I entered his room was nearly three months ago, for all but five seconds so I could call him out for dinner. I respect Duo's privacy very much. 

But it's not bloody likely, in his terms. If Duo were that absentminded, he would have left himself in the building after planting the time bombs. 

So after school ends for the day, I decide to confront him. Yes, confront. I have a feeling that I will need my bull-headed stubbornness and some measure of courage. Duo does not appreciate anyone questioning him. 

***** 

"Duo?" 

He looks up from the television, and grace me with a smile. "Yea?" 

"Where's your red tee? The one Quatre gave you that day?" 

I think his smile falters a little, or it could be my suspicious nature, because he looks the same. But the feeling I get now is so different. 

"In my closet of course. Where else can it be?" That grin again. That grin he always flashes when he's trying to hide something. 

"Don't you plan on wearing it?" That slips out before I realize that I am being overly straightforward. No matter what Professor J says, a lot of things in this world is *not* linear! Sure, missions usually go from planning to executing to wrapping up the loose ends. Assassinations go from getting a good rifle to aiming the rifle at the victim to actually shooting. But I do *not* see this confrontation going from my questioning to him answering honestly to him parading in the streets in that shirt. 

Fortunately, the perfect soldier is there to save my otherwise soon-to-have-a-stick-shoved-up ass. 

"I was thinking of borrowing it, if you aren't planning on wearing it." 

Duo gives me this weird look. "I didn't think you went for that kinda design." 

I shrug, but my mind is already berating myself like never before. I have given my excuse far too early. I'll never get my answer now! 

He goes into his room and I follow until his door. Like I said, I respect his need for privacy. He is out before I can think of another excuse to ask him again, and he hands me the shirt. It is all neatly folded up. Simply put, it looks like Duo had taken it from some boutique, rather than his own closet. 

Damn, might as well just dive back in, the soldier commands me. "Well, why haven't you worn this anyway? Don't like it?" 

Duo grins that grin again. I may like his smiles and all other things with a semblance to it, but this grin was starting to grate my nerves. 

"Why, I didn't know you went for gossips either, Heero." 

"Duo." I nearly glare, but stop. It is a well-known fact of how immune he is to my glares, so I think I'll take Duo's advice and just take part in the energy conservation campaign. Namely, my own energy. 

"I just haven't had a chance to wear it." He pouts faintly, and there goes my bull-headed stubbornness. Apparently, my bull is in queue for beef patties in Macdonald's burgers when Duo is around. May I add that Duo absolutely adores the double cheeseburgers? 

"And besides…" 

Duo's motto does not do him justice. He runs and hide in such in way that even if you do find him later (very much later, I might add), you'd have forgotten what you wanted to ask him in the first place. 

So I am confused as to why I end up in my own room without an answer from Duo. 

***** 

I kept the shirt with me for a couple of days before I returned it to him, although I did not once try it on. Duo took it back when I told him that red is just not my colour. That was probably not the right thing to say, for he immediately snorted his agreement and launched into a rant of how *my* colour is green and black. Specifically, green tank tops and black spandex. 

To this day, Duo still enjoys teasing me about my wartime garb. 

I still think the tank top and spandex have nothing to be scorned at any more than Duo's black garments. Although he has done away with the priest collar, he is still a big admirer of the colour, I guess. Now that I think back on it, I have seldom seen him in any colours other than black. The last colour I saw on him is… yellow, I think. But the yellow is only on the collar while the rest of the shirt is still *that* colour. Yes, it's black for those who still don't get the pattern. 

What does he see in black anyway? 

When Pandora had the damned box in her hands, she must have felt like I do now as I stand in front of Duo's room. He is currently at the grocery store, and according to my experience, he will not be back for at least another half an hour. He utterly enjoys pacing up and down the frozen food section, contemplating whether to buy chocolate chip cookie dough or mango ice cream. Haagen Daz or Walls. One tub or two tubs. With cone or without. With cherries or without. 

For one trained to make snap decisions, Duo chooses like a snail when it comes to ice cream. 

Believe me, because I've nearly fallen asleep once while waiting for him. 

Looking at his door, I pray to whoever it is out there that Duo will not find out about this. Firming my resolve to get to the bottom of this mystery that has befuddled me for the past few weeks, I step into Duo's room. Contrary to popular belief, his room is not a classic example of a tornado-wrecked vicinity. I do not have to play 'cross the hurdles' in order to move around. In fact, I think his room is neater than mine. 

Which is why I notice nearly immediately that something is out of place. 

Duo has a grey closet, grey desk, and a grey computer. There is also a black chair, black shelves, and a black hi-five set. In addition, there is also a white blanket, white bed sheets, and a white carpet. There is, of course, clothing of these three colours hanging behind his door. 

Feeling more than a little uneasy, I walk over to a tiny corner of his desk where various small trinkets and photo frames stand out like a stork within a brood of chickens. Picking up the fluffy frame with silver angel wings [1] behind it, I gaze into the picture of all five of us gundam pilots. I remember this picture. It was taken the day after the war ended, before we all took off for our separate ways. I remember this photo frame as well. It was a gift from Hirde. 

Putting it back, I scan the rest of the ornaments. They're all presents. For Christmas, for his birthday, for no reason in particular… They're *all* gifts from someone else. 

Even the multi-coloured pencil holder I gave him for no reason other than the fact I thought he would like it, is sitting at that corner. 

If I was a little mystified before, I am now completely baffled like when the first dinosaur bone was discovered. 

The clothes behind his room not withstanding, even the clothes in his closet consists of the same three colours, only marred by the occasional blue denim jeans and a few plain coloured tees. I am rather sure that the red shirt is the brightest thing within the whole wardrobe. 

"Heero? What're you doing in my room?" 

I stifle my gasp and turn around. The 'whoever it is out there' apparently does not like me. 

"Duo? Why are you home so early? I thought you were at the supermarket?" I know this is lame, but it is the best I can think of for this moment. I have stopped seeing everything as a mission ever since Duo told me not to, and of course, made no mission plans for this situation. Unfortunately, I do not even have a glib tongue like he does, so it does not appear that I can talk my way out this time. Darn. 

He narrows his eyes and frowns. "Well, I just needed a couple things… how long can that be?" 

A miscalculation. I had forgotten that we still have one tub of Haagen Daz chocolate ice cream, with some cones and cherries to spare. In fact, the whipped cream is on the third shelf of the refrigerator. Duo must have only bought some sour cream flavoured Pringles, some Chips More cookies and a bottle of Coca Cola. 

"So is there something you need from my room, Heero?" He asks again, already crossing his arms. 

What the hell. Odin told me to follow my feelings, and while I may be mutilated for doing that now, I see no other choices. Even I am tired of beating about the bush, although this tiny, irritating voice inside me cannot resist the urge to quip, 'What bush? Right now, you have only one pissed off shinigami in front of you.' 

"Duo… I just want to know something." I start, and quickly formulate my next words. "Are the primary colours black, white and grey?" 

That tiny voice inside me is currently rolling on the floor, clutching at his stomach while laughing away. I told you he's irritating. I hope he splits his seams. 

"What?" Duo asks in his most disbelieving tone, like I had told him that my spandex was really painted on with permanent paint. 

Not that I can blame him. 

"The three colours make up nearly everything in your room, Duo." 

I think I just hit a weak spot inside him because he's giving me this doe eyes look now. Suddenly, I feel horrible. I once vowed to myself that I would do my best to keep Duo happy, but I'm hurting him now! To hell with this curiosity! 

"Duo, I'm sorry. I…" 

He shakes his head. "It's okay, Heero." 

"No, I'm really sorry, Duo. I'll just go back to my room now." I am more than disappointed. I had set out to uncover this mystery in an attempt to understand the one I love more, but I only ended up hurting him. Maybe I really need to learn to be more sociable before I try to get closer to him. Maybe I just… 

"You… wanna know why, Heero?" 

I spin around to face him again, not sure if I had heard only what I want to hear. "Duo?" 

He gives me this wistful expression, and sits down at the edge of his bed. Patting on the spot beside him, he gestures for me to sit there. 

I oblige without another word. I want this to happen. I want to know why. Maybe that 'whoever it is out there' isn't that bad after all. 

"You… remember Maxwell Church?" 

I nod. Duo had told me about his childhood that night at the celebrations for the end of the Eve Wars. He had already drunk more than a few glasses, and completely out of the party mood when he remembered reality. Specifically, his future, now that he wasn't needed as a soldier anymore. It was that night after he told me about his childhood that I realized, for the first time, how vulnerable and fragile Duo actually is inside. And my protective instincts arose again, which is why I told him that we could stay together and do whatever we want. He agreed, right before he finally passed out on me. I still have no idea whether he is too polite to back out in the morning or he really wants to stay with me, but we eventually got an apartment on earth and went back to school. 

"Sister Helen and Father Maxwell enrolled me in a school then. And there was this arts class…" Duo falters, taking a deep breath before he continues, "The teacher asked us to draw anything we thought was beautiful. So I drew. My picture had blue skies, green fields, yellow sun, brown birds… and flowers… of almost every colour. The only colour I don't remember using was black. After all, who would want a black flower or a black sun?" He laughs, and I cannot shake off the feeling that it is somewhat shallow. 

"That picture… was a cutout of my ideal paradise, and it still is." 

I give his right hand a slight squeeze, and move closer to him. One thing Duo needs now is human companionship, and I will offer him all I can. Though I still have to swat at the tiny voice to shut up, telling him that I am *not* trying to take advantage of Duo. 

"What happened?" 

"When I showed the picture to Sister Helen, she said it was beautiful. I taped it to the wall behind my bed; I was so proud of it. I showed everyone I could, and I felt my heart float whenever someone praised it." 

Duo's voice is increasingly softer with every word, and I have to strain my ear to hear them. But I'm not all that interested in the story anymore if it's causing Duo pain. I can live with my curiosity. Then again, I think he needs to confide in someone, and I'm glad that someone is me. I'm being contradictory, aren't I? 

"When Maxwell Church was destroyed, my picture went with it… and so did all my dreams and hopes for the future." 

At this moment, I am so afraid that Duo will start to cry. Boys *do* cry, and I know that. How many times have I cried under my blankets when the little girl and her dog came to me at night? 

But he didn't. 

"I never said that I like black. It's just that… all other colours remind me of what I have lost and will never recover." 

I think… I know what he feels like. No, I don't understand, but I know. When I was younger, I prided myself on the fact that I could see everything in black and white. But when Odin died, some of the colours faded and I started to falter in my steps. After the girl and her dog died, my world turned grey and I could not distinguish right from wrong. 

Until Duo came along, that is. 

Duo has brought colours back into my life again, colours more vibrant than just black and white. He has taught me how to laugh and how to cry, how to care and how to socialize. But most importantly, he taught me how to live. 

And now is the time to return that gift. I know now, what I must do. 

Love him. 

"Duo." I call to catch his attention, and he slowly looks up at me. "We have both lost many things in our lives, and while some of the losses may be permanent, others can be replaced." 

He blinks at me, asking me 'how' with his eyes that are already glistening. 

"Open your heart, and find your paradise again." 

"My paradise? It has long since collapsed. How do you find something that does not exist anymore?" 

"Rebuild it." 

Duo frowns, biting his bottom lip. "I'm not sure if I can." And he looks down. 

I wrap one arm around him and pull him close, lifting his cheek with the other. "Then… Let me help rebuild your paradise." I whisper. 

Once more, he hesitates. I do not say more. This is his choice. I cannot interfere any further. 

But my heart soars when he slowly nods. "Help me, Heero…" 

I gather him closer. "I will…" 

***** 

I open my eyes and I nearly groan out loud, but I am reminded to be quiet by the soft snoring beside me. The last time I woke him up, I got my face bashed in by a pillow. Turning only my head to the nightstand, I sigh when the green numbers blink back at me. It's already 5pm, and if we don't get up soon, we'll be late. 

"Duo? Wake up. It's already 5. We need to get to the place by 6." I say, gently patting his shoulders while trying to look at him. It's pretty hard when his head is on my chest though. 

Expectedly, he groans and yawns, slowly getting up. I cannot help but lean in to kiss him. He looks like a kitten when he wakes up. 

"Is it that late already?" He asks, and climbs over me to grab the clock. 

When he has put the clock back on the nightstand and sits down on the bed again, I sit up as well. "Yes, Duo. Go wash up." 

With another yawn, he gets off the bed and heads into the bathroom. 

I fall back onto the bed, smiling. So much has happened since our 'confrontation'. I eventually worked up the courage to confess my feelings, and I must say that I was pleasantly surprised when he admitted that he returned that feelings. But I was even more surprised when he moved into my room some time after that. We then converted his old room into our study room to keep most of our books and other miscellaneous things, and the room has gotten considerably more colourful since that time. 

Our current room? Well, it merely contains our bed, our wardrobe and a small vanity. And most of the things here are blue and violet. What can I say? I like violet and he likes blue. It's a good arrangement. 

***** 

"Heero! Duo! Over here!" 

Quatre has always liked to wave for us. Wonder why. Trowa and Wufei are already there too. 

It's like a pattern. Every gathering, Duo and I would be called to a table by a frantically waving Quatre, only to find out that we are the last to arrive. Although I do not wonder about the 'last to arrive' part. Duo and I wear each other out. I think we've already used nearly all the brands of lube available on the market. 

I just wonder why Quatre and Trowa are always on time. 

"Kat!" Duo grins and runs up to Quatre. 

I just follow behind slowly, and slide into one of the empty seats. 

"Duo, is this the shirt I gave you the last time we met? I knew you would look great in it!" 

Trowa and Wufei nod, and Duo looks at me with a mega-watt smile. 

I officially love red now. 

Sorceress Fantasia @ 31th December 2002

Proud member of 1X2ML, GWML, HDML, SDDI

[1]: Just to let you know, I have seen one of these in stores. They make really cute gifts. ^^ 


End file.
